serriyafandomcom-20200213-history
Prime timeline
1 L.Y. - Lezaria is colonized. *'675' - Sardill is born in Mount Shadowflame, Albrynnia. *'688' - Amanda Kimdaughter is born in Mount Shadowflame, Albrynnia. *'691' - Harmony Kimchild is born in Mount Shadowflame, Albrynnia. *'694' - The War of Transformation begins in Albrynnia. *'1120' - The Elven Council, the earliest incarnation of the Lezarian Council, is formed. *'1437' - The Wizards' Guild is founded. *'1590' - Sardill destroys the Wizards' Guild. *'c. 1600' - The Fall of Albrynnia. *'1636' - Sardill takes over Freestar and renames it Flyland. *'2101' - Therrin is born in Teneren, Taverak. *'2260' - The Windriders are founded. *'2293' - Elen the Excellent is born in Tentisalu, Taverak. *'2303' - The Windriders relocate to Dalizar. *'2313' - Elwin's Pike is created.Elwin's Pike *'2316' - Talsamaya Seer becomes the queen of Kedresida. *'2324' - Elwin Eorili is born in Aurora, Hannaderres. *'2337' - Aurora is destroyed by the dragon Jeruph. *'2340' - Scregor is slain by Elwin Eorili.Elen's Choice, ch. 5 - Scregor *'2378' - Silver Renneck is born in Dalizar. *'2390' - Elen the Excellent sacrifices himself to kill Jeckhan Flamespell.Elen's Choice, ch. 7 - Finale *'2672' - Baynorthtown is founded. *'2675' - Baynorthtown is abandoned. *'2989' - Kolubran Seer becomes the king of Kedresida. *'2996' - Khasadala Seer is born in the Kedresidon Mountains. *'3026' - Tagruk Sadkul sails to Zarhanna. *'3051' - Zarnith Chelseer is born. *'3102' - Zarnith Chelseer sacrifices his life to create the Zarnith. *'3259' - Khasadala Seer is bound as a guardian at the Gates of Time. *'3992' - The Jerekhani sails the Mirandarine Ocean and rediscovers Kalor. *'4010' - Kedresidan Revolution. *'4011' - The surviving Kedresidan noble families go into self-imposed exile in newly-discovered Kalor. *'4196' - Telkarnith Chelseer is born in Wishingsdale, Rascalanse. *'4218' - Sarril Farmer is born in Thorn Valley, Rascalanse. *'4228' - Vadrak turns Donna into a vampire. *'4242' - Telkarnith Chelseer is slain by Vadrak. *'4238' - Donna turns Sarril into a vampire. *'4307' - Kithere Kedaire is born in Fehndarlai, Hannaderres. *'4309' - Keolah Kedaire is born in Fehndarlai, Hannaderres. *'4310' - Hawthorne Chelseer is born in Wishingsdale, Rascalanse. *'4323' - Discovery of Torn Elkandu. *'c. 4400' - Age of Rogue Winds. *'c. 4500' - The Planar Wars begin. *'c. 4600' - The Planar Wars end. *'4756' - Edminster is born on an obscure world. *'4785' - Angelita born on Lezaria. *'4795' - Lomolen born on Wilderplane. *'4805' - Azale born on Wilderplane. *'4810' - Tarna born on Khizsalr. *'4813' - Theryn arrives on Mezulbryst. *'4813' - Azale discovers the portal in Kelletirandia. *'4813' - The province of Analdia is devastated by a plague.Tainted Lands *'4813' - Thorn restructures the Lezarian Council.The Lezarian Council *'4813' - Corvus takes over Kelletirandia.The New Alliance *'4816' - First Competition. *'4823' - Second Competition. *'4826' - Sardill curses Tarna. *'4829' - A mensch, Bob Smith, is taught magic.Bob, the Irritated Muggle *'4830' - Third Competition. *'4837' - Fourth Competition. *'4844' - Fifth Competition. *'4845' - Glitch is born in Anda. *'4849' - Zuna born in the Pattern Realm. *'4851' - Sixth Competition. *'4858' - Seventh Competition. *'4861' - Glitch performs a ritual to become a shapeshifter.The Computer Bug References Category:Timelines